1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to techniques for style conscious field classification of isogenous patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional recognition systems have difficulty correctly classifying less than optimal patterns of text images. In attempts to improve classification using these conventional systems, some researchers have attempted to exploit style consistency information. Sarkar et al, in “Classification of Style Constrained Pattern Fields” in Proceedings of the Fifteenth ICPR, pp. 859–862, Barcelona 2000, IEEE Computer Society Press, and in “Style Consistency in Isogenous Patterns” in Proceedings of the Sixth ICDAR, pp. 1169–1174, Seattle, September 2001, each incorporated by reference in their entirety, discuss attempts to improve classification of patterns by determining the joint probabilities of the field label and field-features over all field labels. Due to dependencies among patterns in the field, these conventional systems require optimization of a field score over all possible field labels. However, the determination of joint probabilities of the field label and field-features over all field labels is computationally expensive. Moreover, the number of computations necessary to determine a field label increases exponentially with increasing field-length. This limits the application of these conventional systems for longer fields and larger texts.